Between the Moon and Royal Woods
by tsl3161991
Summary: Luna does something she regrets at a Mick Swagger concert and tries to make sure her parents never find out about it.


**Synopsis**

Luna does something she regrets at a Mick Swagger concert and tries to make sure her parents never find out about it.

 **Story**

Luna and Sam are sitting on the couch watching TV. As they flip through the channels, they find a news story featuring Mick Swagger.

Katherine Mulligan: Hello Royal Woods, I'm Katherine Mulligan and this man standing next to me is world renowned musician Mick Swagger, here to tell us about his upcoming concert. So Mick, where is the concert going to be?

Mick Swagger: Well Katherine, it's going to be an outdoor concert at Ketcham Park in Royal Woods. Tickets go on sale tomorrow and the concert is this weekend.

Luna: Whoa, did you here that?

Sam: You bet I did. We have to get tickets.

Katherine Mulligan: Thank you for telling us the date and location of your concert, I'm sure several of your fans are watching. Speaking of which, as a famous musician, you've probably had your fair share of crazy fans.

Mick Swagger: You bet I have. I've had fans go through my trash, I've had fans propose to me, I've even had fans throw their knickers on stage during concerts. I've had so many crazy fans that I've actually made a blog about them, complete with photos and stories of the crazy things they've done.

Luna: Hey, what if we did something crazy enough to get on Mick's blog at his next concert?

Sam: No offense, but there's no way you could do something that crazy.

Luna: Are you questioning my devotion to Mick Swagger?

Sam: No, I'm just saying you're not the kind of person who would do something that crazy. I mean, look at his blog. According to this post, one fan even legally changed his name to Mick Swagger. What could you do that's as crazy as that?

Luna: I do have one idea that might be crazy enough.

Luna whispers something in Sam's ear. The scene cuts to after the concert. Luna and Sam are in the audience and walking toward Mick Swagger, who's signing autographs.

Sam: Luna, I can't believe I let you talk me into this.

Luna: Me neither. It kind of makes me wonder what else I could talk you into doing.

They eventually find Mick Swagger.

Luna: Hey Mick, check this out!

Luna lifts up her skirt and Sam drops her pants, revealing that neither of them are wearing underwear and each have writing on their butts, "Mick Swagger" on one cheek and "#1" on the other.

Mick Swagger:[shocked] Great Caesar's ghost, these girls are too crazy not to put on my blog.

Mick Swagger takes a picture of Luna and Sam. Sam pulls up her pants and Luna fixes her skirt. They then run away giggling.

Sam:[blushing] I can't believe we just mooned Mick Swagger.

Luna: Trust me, it'll be worth it when we end up on Mick's blog. Now let's head home, we're both still going commando and my junk is getting cold.

Luna and Sam both leave. The scene cuts to the next morning. The Loud kids are eating breakfast in front of the TV.

Rita: Could someone bring in the newspaper? I'm going grocery shopping this afternoon and want to clip some coupons.

Luna: I'll get it.

Luna walks out the front door and picks up the newspaper. When she does, she sees the picture of her and Sam mooning Mick Swagger is on the front page. She then starts freaking out and hides the newspaper in her nightshirt.

Rita: Luna, where's the newspaper?

Luna:[panicking] Uh, they didn't deliver one this morning.

Rita: That's strange.

Luna: I wouldn't worry about it, nobody reads the newspaper anymore.

Rita: But what about the coupons?

Luna: You can get those online, you don't need to get them from the newspaper.

Rita: Wow, thanks for telling me that Luna. If anyone needs me, I'll be online clipping coupons.

Rita gets on the computer and Luna walks over to her siblings.

Luna: Dudes, we need to have an emergency sibling meeting right now.

The Loud kids run upstairs to Lori and Leni's room.

Lori: I hearby call this emergency sibling meeting to order. Okay Luna, what did you need to tell us.

Luna pulls the newspaper out of her nightshirt.

Leni: I thought you said we didn't get the newspaper this morning.

Luna: I lied.

Lincoln: Why did you say we didn't get the newspaper?

Luna: This is why.

Luna shows them her picture on the front page.

Lynn: "Mystery maniacs moon Mick. At yesterday's Mick Swagger concert in Royal Woods, two teenage girls mooned the famous singer before running away. The identities of the fanny flashing fans is currently unknown."

Lori: That's you?

Luna: Yeah, the other one was Sam.

Lincoln: Why would you do something that stupid and humiliating?

Luna: Sam and I saw a news story about Mick Swagger on TV and he talked about how he had a blog about his most insane fans, so we thought we would do something crazy to try and get on his blog. I never thought our butts would end up in the newspaper.

Luan: Well, I guess you're the butt of the joke. Hahahaha!

Luna: This isn't the time for jokes Luan! We need to make sure mom and dad never find out about this.

Lincoln: Okay, time to put operation "keep mom and dad from finding out about Luna mooning Mick Swagger, and also think of a shorter name for this operation" into action.

The Loud kids go back downstairs. They see Lynn Sr. watching the news.

Katherine Mulligan: Hello Royal Woods, I'm Katherine Mulligan. Our top story today, a pair of crazed teenage girls mooned famous singer Mick Swagger at his most recent concert. The only clue to their identities is this picture.

The Loud kids all stand in front of the TV to keep Lynn Sr. from seeing the picture of Luna and Sam.

Lynn Sr: Kids, what are you doing? I'm trying to watch the news.

Luan: Uh, we just wanted to show you my new comedy routine. I worked everyone else into the act.

Lynn Sr: You know I love your comedy routines, but now's not a good time.

Luan: It'll only take a minute.

Lynn Sr: Okay, I'll watch your new routine.

Luan: Great! Hey Lincoln, where do ghosts go on vacation?

Lincoln: I don't know, where do ghosts go on vacation?

Luan: Mali-boo.

The Loud kids all laugh at Luan's joke. The routine continues until the news is over.

Lynn Sr: Well kids, that was very funny, and very long. Now, can I please get back to watching the news?

Lisa: I'm afraid that will be impossible, the news has concluded.

Lynn Sr: Well, that's unfortunate. Oh well, I can always ask chef Sergei about the news at work, that's basically all he talks about ever since he figured out how to get news reports on his phone.

Luna:[whispering to her siblings] Dudes, what if chef Sergei shows him the picture of me and Sam mooning Mick Swagger? We have to keep that from happening.

Lincoln: Uh, I have a better idea. Why don't you take today off? You've been working hard and deserve a break.

Lynn Sr: I can't just take the day off, there are plenty of people out there hungry for Hawaiian-Russian cuisine and somebody needs to feed them.

Lynn Sr. walks toward the door.

Lori: Uh, hey mom, why don't we all go to the Aloha Comrade restaurant? I literally can't remember the last time we've all gone out to eat together.

Rita: I can't, I'm working on my novel.

Lincoln: You can take some time off of working on your novel to have a meal with your kids. Plus, maybe a break will help you come up with new ideas.

Rita: That's a good point. Okay, let's go.

The entire Loud family gets in Vanzilla and goes to the Aloha Comrade restaurant.

Sergei: Good morning Lynn...

Sergei sees the rest of the Loud family leaving Vanzilla.

Sergei: And, the rest of you.

Lynn Sr: I hope you don't mind, my kids all wanted to come and have a family dinner.

Sergei: Of course I don't mind. The more paying customers, the better.

Everyone goes inside. The Loud family finds a table and sits down, using most of the chairs in the restaurant.

Sergei: Did you see the news this morning?

Lynn Sr: No, I got a little sidetracked by my daughter's new comedy routine.

Sergei: You should have seen it. There were some crazy fans at the Mick Swagger concert last night. I have it right here on my phone. After the concert, they...

Luna: Uh, I think we're all ready to order.

Rita: Not yet, I'm still deciding.

Lynn Sr: Okay honey, you decide what to order while Sergei shows me this crazy news story on his phone.

Lori: Speaking of phones, you should see this video I found on mine.

Lori pulls up a video of a cat fighting with its reflection in a mirror.

Lori: Wasn't that literally the cutest thing you've ever seen?

Lynn Sr: It was adorable. So, what were you saying about the Mick Swagger concert?

Sergei: There were these two girls who...

Luna: Uh, shouldn't you both be in the kitchen cooking? The lunch rush is about to start.

Lynn Sr: Luna's right, we should get started before this place gets too busy.

Lynn Sr and Sergei go into the kitchen and start cooking. The scene cuts to a few minutes later. All of the Louds are eating.

Lynn Sr: So, how are your meals?

Lincoln: Great, like always.

Luna: Yeah, it's like a rock concert for my taste buds.

Sergei: That reminds me, there were these two girls at that concert yesterday that...

Luna: AAAAHHH!

Lynn Sr: What's wrong?

Luna: Uh, I found a hair in my food.

Sergei: Oh no, if the health inspector finds out about that, they could shut down the restaurant. Please, say nothing and your entire family's meal is free.

For the rest of the day, the Loud kids come up with one distraction after another whenever Sergei tries to tell Lynn Sr about the Mick Swagger concert. The scene cuts to later that day. The Loud family comes through the front door after spending the entire day at the restaurant.

Luna: Today sure was great, right guys?

Rita: I'll say, we had a lot of good food and I came up with several ideas for my novel.

Lynn Sr: Hey, we got home just in time to see the evening news.

Lynn Sr reaches for the remote, but the kids all tackle him before he can get to it.

Lynn Sr: Okay, what's going on? Why have you kids been keeping me from seeing or hearing about the news today?

Luna: Okay, I'll tell you. At last night's Mick Swagger concert, Sam and I sort of met Mick Swagger.

Rita: What's so bad about that?

Luna: Then we sort of mooned him.

Lynn Sr: What do you mean you mooned him?

Luna: It means we...

Lynn Sr: I know what it means, why did you do it?

Luna: We wanted to get on Mick Swagger's blog of his craziest fans, but the picture of our naked butts ended up on the front page of the newspaper and on the news this morning and we've been trying all day to keep you from seeing it. I'm really sorry, please don't be mad at me.

Rita: It's okay, we understand. Your father and I were young once, we know what it's like to be wild and crazy. One time at a concert, we...

Rita whispers something in Luna's ear, causing her to gasp with a shocked look on her face.

Luna: Whoa, you two were maniacs!

Lincoln: What did they do?

Luna:[blushing] I'll tell you when you're older. So, does that mean I'm not in trouble.

Lynn Sr: Of course not, your still in big trouble. You're grounded for mooning Mick Swagger, and the rest of you are grounded for helping her hide it from us.

Rita and Lynn Sr. sit on the couch while the kids go upstairs.

Luna: I'm really sorry guys. This is all my fault.

Lincoln: It's okay, we don't blame you.

Luan: I don't mean to butt into your conversation, but I had a feeling you would end up getting caught with your pants down. After all, sooner or later the truth always rears its ugly head. Hahaha, get it?

Luna: Luan, it's bad enough I got us all grounded, your annoying butt jokes aren't helping.

Luan: Well that was hurtful. Oh well, I'll just turn the other cheek. Hahaha!

Everyone: Ugh.


End file.
